


Closer [podfic]

by midnightmew-podfics (midnightmew)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmew/pseuds/midnightmew-podfics
Summary: [podfic]In one of life's sporadic intermissions, Kiyoko and Hitoka steal a few scenes for themselves.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 2





	Closer [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karasunovolleygays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892971) by [karasunovolleygays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/pseuds/karasunovolleygays). 



[google drive streaming](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1I12QzFbqu8R0SadbfLuRjcmw03t3dSwB/view?usp=sharing)

[original work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892971)

**Author's Note:**

> the fact that I haven't podficced anything for this ship until now is awful, so here we go!


End file.
